


in another world

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers for MAG 154, one of many what if takes, this is so short im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: In another world, Martin says yes. He turns the hand John grabbed around, laces their fingers together, and agrees.the one where Martin says yes.





	in another world

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i meant for this to be longer but i got overwhelmed with feelings. i might add onto this once i've slept but i had to get it out today. hope you enjoy this tiny tiny snippet.

In another world, Martin says yes. He turns the hand John grabbed around, laces their fingers together, and agrees. In that world, John collapses into him and shakes apart. They cling to each other with white-knuckled grips and don’t talk. In that world, Martin presses his forehead into John’s shoulder and cries, for the first time in months. It still feels distant, but Martin lets himself feel and cries. And John twists his hands into the back of Martin’s shirt, holds on for dear life. In that world, John is terrified. But in that world, Martin agrees, and they run away.    
  
In another world, Martin sobs as they hide away in the tunnels, the fog gone and everything no longer numb. John trembles beside him, the hunger ever-present, but their hands are laced together, pressed into the space above Martin’s heart, and they push through. In that world, they have each other, and they say it out loud, over and over and over again. In that world, they hold on, and plan. In another world, Martin reminds John that this was his idea, that they will go through with it, that they will make sure John can survive it. In that world, John doesn’t back out of it.   
  
In another world, John survives the severing. It hurts, wracks his body, tears at something deep within him, but he survives. Martin shakes next to him, cries, digs his nails into the back of John’s hand. But they get better, together. In that world, they survive and run away.   
  
(In this world, Martin shakes his head, laughs, throws John’s insecurities back at him. Here John leaves with an itch in his hand and the desperate wish he’d held onto Martin sooner.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://extinctioniscoming.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter). feel free to come yell and cry together with me.


End file.
